Sonic And The Stick Of Truth
by bobbyjo107
Summary: Sonic moves to the mountain town of South Park where he befriends the Vocaloids as well as Eric Cartman and his friends. But when Cartman's precious object the Stick Of Truth gets stolen, Sonic and Miku must join forces to get it back. Will they get it back? Or will it be the end of the world? SonicxMiku and other pairings like LenxKaito and GakupoxLuka. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I haven't updated for a while so sorry about that! And this new fanfic of mine is based off the game. The only exception is that Sonic's the leading character in this one. I don't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. Read and review!

...

It was a lovely sunny day in the mountain town of South Park and Sonic The Hedgehog had just moved to one of the town's houses. He got everything unloaded from his large SUV and brought the last of the boxes into his new house.

"Man, I did it," he said once he was finished unpacking. "I really moved in."

He got the last of his food unloaded and into the fridge before going back into the living room.

He carried all his other things upstairs to his new bedroom. He then got all his posessions put away in their rightful places.

"Phew, that was hard work," he said when he was finished.

He then went back downstairs and straight outside. He had decided to go for a walk.

"What a perfect day," he said. And he headed off.

A few minutes later, he turned a corner and saw two kids battling and shouting at each other.

"You shall die by my War Hammer, Evil Elf!" shouted one. "I therefore banish you to the Forest Realm!"

"No way, asshole!" shouted the other. "I banish you first!"

He started to attack the first boy.

"Ha ha! You can't hold on much longer!" he shouted.

"Help! Somebody! I can't hold on much longer! Help!" the first boy shouted so loudly.

Sonic heard all the commotion and rushed over to break up the ensuing fight.

"You with the evil elf ears on your head! Leave that kid alone!" he shouted.

"No way! Not until I kill him!" shouted the second boy.

Sonic punched him on the nose.

"Hey! My nose! You cunt! That's cheating! I'm gonna tell my mom!" shouted the evil elf. And he ran off.

"Yeah! That's right! You stay away from the kid!" shouted Sonic.

"Thanks, big guy," said the first boy. "I didn't realize he had a health potion. My name is Butters Stotch. I'm the manager of a boyband. I live right next door to Kaito. He and I are friends."

"Cool," said Sonic. "Hey, can I be your friend too?"

"Sure," said Butters. "Now that we're friends, you should speak to the Rocker King."

"Rocker King?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah," said Butters. "He's been talking about your arrival. He lives in the green house over there."

"Okay," said Sonic.

As he and Butters walked down the sidewalk, Butters tugged at Sonic's Crush 40 T-shirt.

"Do you enjoy being in Colorado?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Sonic. "I've been to Colorado a few times."

"Cool," said Butters. "Where did you live before moving here?"

"Actually, I've been travelling around the world and fighting some dumb bots," said Sonic. "But there hasn't been any robot attacks for a while so I've been able to settle down a little."

"Wow," said Butters. "Really great to hear that."

"I'm gonna like it here," said Sonic.

"I know," said Butters.

He and Sonic arrived at Cartman's house.

"Well, we're here," said Butters.

"Nice place," said Sonic. "Real cool."

Butters knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal Cartman in his rocker costume.

"All hail the Grand Rocker!" declared Butters.

"So you're the dude with 'tude that Bobby keeps talking about," said Cartman.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

"Well, your coming was foretold by my good and best friend Kenny," said Cartman. "He's in the backyard with the rest of the guys right now. I'd like to introduce some of them to you. I think it's best if I do it in my musical kingdom."

"Okay," said Sonic. He and Butters then followed Cartman inside.

Once inside, Cartman's mom saw Sonic.

"Oh, who's your new friend, Eric?" she asked.

"He hasn't told any of us his name yet, mom," said Cartman. "Best to save that for when I'm in my kingdom."

He led Sonic and Butters to the backyard.

"Well, this is it," said Cartman. "Welcome to the musical kingdom of Musical Child."

"Wow, cool," said Sonic, amazed. The kingdom consisted of a boyband's mansion along with some houses. There was also a music hall and some music shops and many other places like a school.

Cartman went over to one of the music shops.

"Our guitar shop here is tended by Clyde," he introduced. "He's a level fourteen musician."

"Hi," said Clyde.

Cartman walked over to the music hall.

"Here is our massive music hall," he said. "It's owned by our level nine musician Rin Kagamine. She has the power of music and road rollers."

"Hey," said Rin.

Cartman walked over to the mansion.

"And our mansion here is guarded by our level twenty rocker princess Miku Hatsune who has the power of music, martial arts and kung-fu," he said.

"Hello," said Miku.

"Don't ask why Miku's the Princess Of Rock, okay?" said Cartman. "It's just the way she seems to be rolling right now."

"Oh yeah," said Sonic.

Cartman went over to Butters.

"Looks like you've been sought out, dude," he said. "Because everyone in South Park is in grave danger. I need you to help us musical kids stop this danger and in return, I'll perform a rockin' concert for you. I know you're very excited. But first, tell me your name."

"My name is Sonic," said Sonic. "Sonic The Hedgehog."

"Very well, Sonic," said Cartman. "I now want you to choose a class. Rockstar, Rapper, R&amp;B Singer or Dancer."

"I choose..." said Sonic. "Rockstar!"

Butters gave him the attire that went with his Rockstar class.

Sonic then put on the attire, along with a red headband with a symbol that meant Rockstar and some black fingerless gloves.

"Welcome Stronghold and Cool And Awesome Rockstar Sonic and who can also handle our finances," said Cartman.

"Hooray!" cried Butters.

"Now I want you to go and purchase yourself a musical instrument from one of the shops," said Cartman.

"Got it," said Sonic. He went over to the guitar shop.

"You wanna see my guitars, cool traveller?" asked Clyde. "Or I can give you some tips and rumors for just two dollars. And maybe I might even show you some of my blanks that I keep setting on the evil elves every time they come near this kingdom."

"Save the rumors and tips for later, Clyde," said Sonic. He took a Gibson Les Paul electric guitar and an amplifier. And to his relief, both things were real.

"Okay," said Clyde.

Suddenly a raven haired boy ran up to both of them and grabbed Clyde.

"Clyde! I told you to keep the whole blanks thing a secret between me and you!" shouted the boy.

"Sorry," said Clyde.

The raven haired boy let go of him and ran over to Sonic and grabbed him.

"And you!" he shouted. "You shouldn't have listened to him when he spilled the secret about his blanks."

Cartman ran to Sonic's aid.

"Leave him alone, dude," he said. "I told Clyde to tell anybody including the new resident, whose name is Sonic, that the blanks he keeps can be set on the evil elves by him every time the evil elves come near my kingdom."

The raven haired boy realized this and let go of Sonic.

"This is the Sonic The Hedgehog?" he asked in shock which earned him a nod from Cartman. He then recovered and said, "Oh my God." He then knelt down before the blue blur. "I'm so very sorry," he added.

"That's okay," said Sonic. "Just don't yell at Clyde or me again."

"I won't," said the raven haired boy. He got up and went back to his place in the kingdom.

"Now that you've purcured a musical instrument, it's time to see how good you are with it," said Cartman. "Kaito, Kiyoteru, Len and Gakupo here will be playing behind you. And sorry about our level fifteen musician Stan. He always gets that way when he hears people telling stuff to other people."

"That's okay, Cartman," said Sonic.

Kaito, Kiyoteru, Len and Gakupo gathered around behind Sonic with a keyboard, a bass guitar, another electric guitar, a drum kit and a microphone on a microphone stand set up.

The five boys got into their places and grabbed their instruments.

Clyde ran over to Cartman, who was gathering a huge crowd at the stage everything was set up on.

"But Cartman, you can't punish me by making people perform a concert," he said.

"I'm not punishing you, Clyde," said Cartman. "But I'm the Rocker King and the Rocker King wishes to be pleased. Go on, guys. Get rockin'."

Sonic and his band started to play a song.

Sonic started singing after an instrumental.

_Forever _

_We'll always be together like treasure we could find _

_'Cuz I know that you and me are totally like two of a kind _

_Whenever we need each other _

_We can always make a call _

_We know that we can catch each other if we ever fall _

_Don't you know that I'm always gonna keep you here in my heart _

_As long as we're both here _

_There's nothing to worry about from the start _

_You and I are always there _

_There for each other when we need a hand _

_I know that whenever you fall _

_I'll catch you so you softly land _

_You don't have to worry like you did before _

_You'll never again have to live in strife _

_'Cuz I know that together _

_We're both always gonna be friends for life _

_Together, we'll never have to worry about being split apart _

_'Cuz I know we'll always be together like I promised you from the start _

_You know that nothing else is what it appears to be _

_Together _

_We both know that it's always and forever you and me _

_Forever _

_You and I are always gonna have each other every day _

_Yeah, I know that we're both gonna be with each other every step of the way _

_You and I are always there _

_There for each other when we need a hand _

_I know that whenever you fall _

_I'll catch you so you softly land _

_You don't have to worry like you did before _

_You'll never again have to live in strife _

_'Cuz I know that together _

_We're both always gonna be friends for life _

Sonic then played a guitar solo which got the audience below cheering even louder. Then as soon as the solo was over, Sonic started singing.

_Don't you know that I'm always gonna keep you here in my heart _

_As long as we're both here _

_There's nothing to worry about from the start _

_Forever _

_You and I are always gonna have each other every day _

_Yeah, I know that we're both gonna be with each other every step of the way _

_You and I are always there _

_There for each other when we need a hand _

_I know that whenever you fall _

_I'll catch you so you softly land _

_You don't have to worry like you did before _

_You'll never again have to live in strife _

_'Cuz I know that together _

_We're both always gonna be friends for life _

_You and I are always there _

_There for each other when we need a hand _

_I know that whenever you fall _

_I'll catch you so you softly land _

_You don't have to worry like you did before _

_You'll never again have to live in strife _

_'Cuz I know that together _

_We're both always gonna be friends for life _

The song ended and everyone cheered even more louder.

Sonic and his band bowed then went off the stage.

"All right!" shouted Cartman happily. "That was so awesome!"

Sonic and his band high-fived and everyone else scattered.

"Great," said Cartman. " That was really cool. Now, I want you to know that we're keeping something. Something magical."

"What is it?" asked Sonic.

"Why don't you come with me to my mansion and I'll show you what we're keeping," said Cartman.

"Okay," said Sonic. He followed Cartman to the boyband's mansion.

Once the two got inside, they found the very thing Cartman wanted to show Sonic. It was laying on a pillar that was topped by a red pillow with yellow rope.

"Wow," said Sonic. "What's that?"

"This is the very thing that serves as the reason why musicians and evil elves are locked in a never ending world," said Cartman. "This thing is also what musicians and evil elves are willing to die for. We call it the Stick Of Truth."

"Cool," said Sonic.

"The good elves just brought it back to us two weeks ago," said Cartman. "The evil elves got their hands on it and the good elves stopped them before they even went back to their forest. Our kingdom was dying but now it thrives for whoever controls the Stick controls the universe."

"Nice," said Sonic. "Very nice."

He and Cartman turned their backs on the stick.

"Well, now that we've seen the stick, let's discuss your dues," said Cartman. "I pay the residents of my kingdom five dollars and ninety-nine cents for the first hour. After that, it's fifteen dollars and fifty-one cents from then on."

"Cool," said Sonic.

Just then, Butters ran into the mansion.

"Sonic! Cartman!" he shouted.

"What's all the shouting?" asked Sonic.

Butters ran into the room.

"Oh, there you two are," he said.

"Butters, why did you barge in here?" asked Cartman.

"The evil elves are attacking and they've brought the evil blanks with them!" said Butters in alarm.

"Oh my God! That Henry's gonna pay for authorizing this!" shouted Cartman. He, Sonic and Butters ran out of the mansion.

Once outside, Sonic ran over to Kaito.

"Close the gates!" he shouted.

"Got it!" shouted Kaito and he closed the gates.

"Clyde, guard the Stick while we defend the fortress!" shouted Sonic.

Clyde saluted as he ran to the tent.

"Hey!" shouted one blank.

"How dare they close the gates!" shouted another. "Stupid humans! Thinking they can stop us from taking the Stick!"

A third blank jumped over the fence with eight other blanks.

They started to attack everyone which led to Sonic having to stop them.

First he rushed to Kaito's aid. He moved a group of three blanks away from Kaito. He then attacked them using his guitar. Then after giving them a few more blows, he delivered the final blow to them, knocking them down.

He repeated the process with the other two groups of blanks, causing all the blanks to retreat from the garden.

"Yes!" shouted Cartman. "Ha ha! Yeah! Awesome! Take that, you asshole blanks! Better luck next time! Nah nah nah ne nah nah! We still have control of the universe! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Clyde came up to a red-haired boy.

"It's gone," he said sadly.

"What's gone?" asked the red-haired boy.

"The Stick Of Truth," said Clyde. "The blanks got it."

"That was the one fucking job that guy asked you to do, Clyde!" shouted the red-haired boy. "To guard the Stick Of Truth!"

Cartman rushed over.

"Dude, I'm the leader of this kingdom and Clyde was asked to guard the Stick Of Truth by our newest member Sonic," he said. "He just wanted to watch the big blue take out those blanks."

The red-haired boy then saw Sonic.

"You're S-S-Sonic?" he asked.

"Yep," said Sonic as the red-haired boy kneeled before him and Cartman.

"I'm so totally sorry," said the red-haired boy.

"That's okay," said Cartman. "Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't," said the red-haired boy.

"Good," said Cartman and Clyde walked back to his shop.

"That was scary," said Miku.

"You fought bravely, Sonic," said Cartman.

"Yeah," said Rin. "You may appear like a fragile flower but you sure do rock out like a warrior."

"Rin, I know he does," said Cartman. "You don't have to comment on him about his actions."

"Sorry," said Rin.

"Anyway, we're gonna take the Stick Of Truth back from those blanks!" declared Cartman.

"But we need to assemble the entire army before we can do so," said Len. "Our three best musicians still haven't reported for duty, Cartman."

"Our newest member can take care of that," said Cartman. He turned to Sonic. "Sonic, I want you to go out into our neighbourhood and bring me my three best and greatest musicians. Their names are Token, Tweek and Craig."

"Got it," said Sonic in understandment of his task.

After exchanging numbers, Cartman sent pictures of Token, Tweek and Craig to Sonic's iPhone.

"Now go and send my musicians here," said Cartman.

Sonic nodded and ran off.

...

Hope y'all enjoyed it! This is basically a Sonic and Vocaloid crossover fanfic but I wanted to make the South Park characters to guest stars in this fic just for fun. Sorry it took a little longer but I kept getting distracted and I had writer's block. See you on the next chapter! That is, if I can get to work on it.


	2. Chapter 2: Token And Tweek Recruited

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Sorry about not being able to upload a new chapter or any new stories but I've been too busy. Don't forget, I don't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. Read and review!

...

Miku saw Sonic running through the back gate and took off after him.

"Sonic, wait!" she shouted and grabbed him.

Sonic turned around and faced her.

"What, Miku?" he asked.

"I'm going with you," said Miku.

Sonic freed himself from her grip.

"Like hell you are, kiddo," he said. "I don't want you getting hurt, all right?"

"Well, I don't want you getting hurt either, Sonic," said Miku. "And it's my job to help people recruit musicians. And I can't ask Len to waste his time cleaning up the mess. No offense on this one, Sonic. I am coming along with you."

Sonic took a few steps ahead and stopped. He then signalled Miku to follow him.

Miku did and they both went around the town.

First they stopped at Token's house, making sure to put on gas masks and beat up the security guard on the way in.

Sonic then knocked on the front door and Token answered.

"Why, hi there," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Cartman said to ask you to report to his kingdom," said Sonic and he gave Token the letter.

Token took the letter and read it.

"All right," he said. "Wait here a minute."

He went inside and closed the door and two minutes later, he opened the door and came back out wearing a boyband-themed outfit.

"Thanks so much for your letter, bro," he said. "I'll make haste to Musicial Child." He then turned around and shouted, "Mom! Can you drive me to Cartman's house?"

Later on, Sonic and Miku went into the Tweek Bros. Coffee shop. Once they went inside, they made their way to the counter.

"Oh hello, Miku," said Mr Tweak the moment he saw the two. "Who's this?"

"This is Sonic The Hedgehog," said Miku.

"Does he live with you and Cartman at Cartman's house?" asked Mr Tweak.

"No, said Sonic. "I just moved to this town and I just joined Cartman's boyband-themed role-playing."

"Oh," said Mr Tweak. "Well, in that case, you'd better get Tweek to join you. He's just in the employees' room."

"Thanks," said Sonic. He and Miku went to the employees room where they found Tweek upon entering.

Tweek saw them and said, "Agh! What do you want?"

"Cartman said to ask you to report to his kingdom," said Sonic and he gave Tweek the letter.

Tweek took the letter and upon reading it he faced Sonic.

"I can't play right now," he said. "I've got this letter for the McCormicks saying we need this package to be returned and I have to take the letter."

Sonic took the letter Tweek was showing and said, "Tweek, don't worry about it. I'm on it. Miku, stay here and look after him while I'm out."

He set off to the McCormicks' house and after giving the letter to Kenny's mom Carol, he had it returned to him because the letter was for some men in the meth lab. After giving the letter to the men in the meth lab and beating them up with his guitar riffs, he grabbed the package Mr Tweak needed and headed back to the Tweek Bros. Coffee shop.

He went back into the employees room and gave Tweek the package he'd picked up.

"Oh, thank you so much," said Tweek. "Dad, can I go and play with Cartman now?"

"Of course, son," said Mr Tweak. He then faced Sonic. "You make sure you have him home before dark because I don't want him grounded."

"What kind of grounding do you do to coffee beans, sir?" asked Sonic.

Mr Tweak explained all about how he grounded the coffee beans.

After learning about that, Sonic said, "All right. We get the point. Let's go, you two."

He, Miku and Tweek then left the coffee shop and headed to Craig's house.

When Sonic knocked on the door, Mr Tucker answered.

"Oh, you're looking for Craig?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

"Well, he's been told he can play later," said Mr Tucker. "The teachers said to send him to get Luka out of the school because they accidentally put her in detention. They didn't realize that she hadn't done anything wrong."

"Okay, I'll tell Cartman," said Sonic and Mr Tucker shut the door.

"Well, come on, you two," said Sonic. "We've gotta tell Cartman."

And the three headed back to Cartman's kingdom.

...

Well, that's it for now, guys. If you read and review, I'll get round to posting the next chapter. If you don't, I'll post the next chapter anyway. Take care!


	3. Chapter 3: Mission 1: Bust Luka Out!

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 3

Hi! I've been able to get round to doing the next chapter real quick because some ideas popped quickly into my head for some reason. For those of you who have trouble remembering, I'll make it clear to you. I don't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. Read and review!

...

When the three got back to Cartman's house, they went straight to Cartman's kingdom.

Cartman saw them coming into the backyard and rushed over to them. Token was already in the backyard.

"There you are, Miku," he said. "You must've gone off to help Sonic with his mission or something."

"Sorry, Cartman," said Miku. "I guess I overheard the conversation between you two."

"I know," said Cartman.

"And anyway, Craig's busy busting out Luka," said Miku.

"What?! He's busting out Luka?!" shouted Cartman.

"I'm afraid so," said Sonic.

"Then you three are gonna have to help him," said Cartman.

"Where?" asked Sonic.

"He's at the school," said Cartman. "With your help, he'll be able to bust Luka out in no time."

"Sonic can't help Craig, Cartman," said Tweek. "Last time someone helped Craig bust Luka out we all got suspended from school for a week."

"That's a risk that you, Sonic and Miku are willing to take," said Cartman. "You three make sure you watch each other's backs!" he shouted at the three as they began to rush off to the school.

"Got it!" Sonic called back.

He, Miku and Tweek rushed through the house and out onto the street.

Once they arrived at the school, defeating many evil blanks and evil elves along the way, they peeked through the cafeteria window.

Luka was checking her watch.

"Nobody's getting you out this time, Luka!" shouted the student who was on detention duty.

"Yes they will, mister!" retorted Luka. "Mark my words! Gakupo and his lot will come for me!"

"No they won't!" shouted the student on detention duty.

"Yes they will, young man!" yelled the school counselor, Mr Mackey. "Nobody gives a student a detention at this school! Especially when that student hasn't done anything wrong! And that includes you!"

"I don't care!" shouted the student.

As the two continued to argue, Luka got out of her seat and sneaked off to the cafeteria door.

"I'll be safe over here," she said to herself.

Once Sonic saw Craig passing by in another window, he, Miku and Tweek took action.

They burst through the front doors but unfortunately a school hallway monitor saw them and walked up to them.

"Hey you!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?! School's out and that means no students allowed in here until half-past seven tomorrow morning!"

"Oh yeah?!" retorted Sonic. "We'll see about that!"

He grabbed his guitar and played a riff on it, sending out a laser which caused the school hallway monitor to go flying and then land on the ground.

The school hallway monitor then got out his walkie talkie as Sonic, Miku and Tweek ran off.

"Officer down," he said. "Officer down, sir."

Mr Mackey could hear those words from the walkie talkie in the cafeteria.

"Ha!" he said. "See, young man? I told you somebody would come for Luka!"

"Shut up!" yelled the student on detention duty.

"Don't you tell your school counselor to shut up, young man!" shouted Mr Mackey and he and the student started fighting.

"Yeah," said Luka. "Get him, Mr Mackey. Show him what you got."

Back in the hallway, Sonic, Miku and Tweek knocked out many of the other school hallway monitors.

After grabbing the brass key, they went to a room with a sign on it saying, "Faculty Only".

They went into the room after unlocking it and knocked out the school hallway monitors that were in the room.

Miku then saw a student that had been attacked by the school hallway monitors. She healed him and helped him up.

"Thanks, Miku," said the student. "I thought I was a goner. Here, take the silver key. You can succeed where I've failed."

He then ran off out of the school.

Sonic, Miku and Tweek then left the room and ran off to the counselor's office. Sonic unlocked the door and the three went in.

"Whoa," said Miku. "One wrong move and we could end up in detention."

"I agree," said Sonic. He saw the gold key on the shelf and jumped high enough to grab the key which he managed.

He, Miku and Tweek then bolted out of Mr Mackey's office and went to the cafeteria doors.

Sonic started to unlock the door but the hallway monitor boss found him.

"That's far enough, intruder," said the hallway monitor boss. "Where's your hall pass?"

Sonic turned around to face him and said, "I don't need a hall pass right now! I just moved to this quiet little mountain town."

"You're new here and you haven't got a hall pass, huh?" said the hallway monitor boss. "Then I guess I'll just have to write you a referral."

He started to charge at Sonic but Sonic quickly backed off with Miku and Tweek.

"Hey! Leave them alone, you damn stupid hallway monitor boss!" shouted a voice.

The hallway monitor boss turned around to find none other than Craig. Craig was holding a basketball and aiming it at the hallway monitor boss.

The hallway monitor boss turned around and was about to get back to what he was doing when Craig threw the basketball at the boss's head, knocking him out.

Sonic, Miku and Tweek got back to the cafeteria doors and Sonic was able to unlock the doors and open them which let Luka and some other students out of the cafeteria.

The student on detention duty groaned in defeat. Mr Mackey taunted him by saying, "Nah nah nah ne nah nah! I told you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Sonic and the others went outside and Craig said to Sonic, "Thanks for helping me bust Luka out, Sonic. I'm really grateful."

"No problem, Craig," said Sonic. "Oh, and Cartman asked me to give you this letter."

He gave the letter to Craig and Craig read the letter.

"Oh, I see," said Craig. "Well, not to worry. I'll head to Musical Child right now."

He, Sonic, Miku and Tweek then ran off back to Cartman's house.

...

The four got straight back to Cartman's kingdom where Cartman was waiting for them.

"There you are, Craig," said Cartman scurrying over to the four. "You had me worried, bro."

"Sorry, Cartman," said Craig. "I had to get Luka out of school."

"Well, next time the teachers accidentally give Luka or any other well-behaved kid a detention which is against the rules at our school, come and tell me and I will get them out," said Cartman.

"I assure you, Cartman," said Luka. "It won't happen again."

"I would hope not," said Cartman. He then peered over Sonic, Miku and Tweek and said, "I assume that Luka read the letter when you gave it to Craig."

"She likes to do musical roleplay like everyone else," said Miku. "And anyway, she's a member of Musical Child, Cartman."

"And the teachers gave me a detention," said Luka. "But really, they wanted me to write a letter to my grandma because she misses me."

Cartman went over to her. He then put a hand on her shoulder and said, "In future, I'll write a letter to your grandma personally."

He went to the front of the crowd and faced everyone.

"Everyone!" he shouted. "Kyle's just found out where the evil elves have taken the Stick Of Truth. It's not yet been taken to the lair of the Evil Sorcerer. It's in the possession of his Bard."

"I heard that this Evil Sorcerer's Bard can cause his enemies to enchant him with their music by casting evil spells at them," said Sonic.

"I agree," said another boy whose name was Jimmy Valmer. "The Evil Sorcerer's Bard is hiding at my house."

"Then we must go there and find the Bard," said Cartman. "We must get the Stick Of Truth back at all costs."

"Yeah!" everyone shouted in unison.

...

I do apologize for making Craig and Jimmy so OC here. Read and review please because this story gets more action-oriented from the next chapter onwards. See you when I've got time for the next chapter! That is, if I can get around to doing it.


	4. Chapter 4: Retrieve The Stick Of Truth

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 4

Phew! The time to come around to doing this chapter came quickly. Just to make sure you all remember what I said in the first chapter, I'll make it clear to you. I don't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. Read and review!

...

When Sonic and his gang arrived at Jimmy's house, they found that it had been decorated into a pub called The Inn Of The Giggling Donkey.

"Well, here it is, everyone," said Kaito. "The Inn Of The Giggling Donkey."

"All right," said Sonic. "Jimmy, are you sure the evil Bard is hiding out in there?"

"I don't know, Sonic," said Jimmy. "I think that's what that Twitter message that Kyle found says."

Sonic faced Kyle and said, "Kyle, is it true that you went on my laptop without my permission and went on Twitter to find the evil Bard's account while I was at that school of yours?"

"Well, you did get a message from him so yes," said Kyle.

"All right," said Sonic. "Kaito and Gakupo, help Kiyoteru and the rest of his lot guard the back door. Len, Rin, Miku and Kyle, let's go inside."

Everyone else got to the back door while Sonic led Len, Rin, Miku and Kyle into the house.

Once inside, Sonic looked around the place. Music was blaring from the speakers.

"Good thing I brought my guitar and amp," he said to himself. "Otherwise I'd be enchanted by the Evil Bard later on."

He went to the bar and said, "You got any nice drinks?"

The bartender said, "We got a choice of fizzy drinks including Pepsi Max and Diet Coke."

"I'll have a large Pepsi Max, then," said Sonic and the bartender gave him a large Pepsi Max.

"So, have you seen the Evil Bard around here lately?" asked Miku. Several people looked up and gasped.

"Yeah," said the bartender. "He's got a room in the basement."

"Thanks," said Sonic and he finished his Pepsi Max.

"Good luck with stopping him," said the bartender.

"No probs," said Sonic and he paid for his drink. "Let's go," he said to the other four. Everyone else got back to what they were doing.

The five went over to the basement door.

"All right," said Sonic. "Here's what we'll do. Miku, Kyle and I will go down into the basement and find the Evil Bard. Len and Rin, you stay up here."

"Okay," said Len.

"Got it," said Rin.

Sonic, Miku and Kyle went down into the basement.

"You sure the Evil Bard's really down here?" asked Kyle.

"I'm positive," said Sonic.

Then suddenly, the three heard a musical note.

"What was that?" asked Miku.

Then Sonic saw an evil being standing in the shadows.

"Oh my God! It's the Evil Bard!" he shouted.

The Evil Bard stepped forward with an acoustic guitar in his hand.

"Prepare for battle, weaklings!" he declared. "Elves and blanks, fall in!"

The evil elves and the evil blanks then surrounded Sonic, Miku and Kyle while the four evil elves upstairs grabbed Len and Rin and began to drag them away from the basement door.

"Len! Rin!" yelled Kyle. He began to rush out of the basement but Sonic grabbed him.

"Kyle, leave it," he said. "Those two can handle those other evil elves themselves."

"You're right," said Kyle.

"As for you, Evil Bard," said Sonic. "You deserve to be punished by my magical songs of enchantment!"

"Yeah!" agreed Miku.

The Evil Bard cast an evil spell at Sonic, Miku and Kyle but the three dodged it and it hit one of the evil blanks.

"That does it!" shouted Sonic. He plugged his guitar into his amp with Kyle touching a magic medallion that transformed into a drum set for Miku.

Kyle then grabbed his other magic medallion which transformed into a bass guitar and the three played a song that was so loud that the Bard, the evil elves and the evil blanks got thrown back and knocked out.

Sonic then unplugged his guitar from his amp and ran up to the basement door with Kyle and Miku following him, their instruments having been transformed back into medallions. He knocked on the door and one of the good blanks answered.

"Get down there and finish those fuckers off!" he ordered. "Kyle, Miku and I will rescue the twins and retrieve the Stick Of Truth!"

The good blanks and the good elves ran down into the basement to finish off the evil blanks and the evil elves as well as the Evil Bard. The Good Bard, who was apparently Jimmy, helped them with the job.

Sonic, Miku and Kyle, meanwhile, ran upstairs and finished off the other evil elves and the other evil blanks. Then they ran into the kitchen where Len had been attacked. Kyle checked Len for injuries and was relieved to find that Len hadn't been hurt.

"He's okay," he said. "He's not hurt."

"Good," said Sonic.

"Thanks, guys," said Len. "I thought I was gonna become one of those evil blanks for sure."

"I know, Len," said Sonic. "I know."

"Here," said Len. He held out two necklaces. One was for Kaito and the other one was for Miku. "Take these and give one of them to Kaito so I can show him how much I love him."

"Okay," said Sonic, taking the necklaces.

"And Sonic," said Len. "Don't let those evil elves rape Rin."

"I won't!" shouted Sonic as he took off. Miku and Kyle followed him.

The three ran upstairs, fighting evil elves and evil blanks along the way whilst letting the rest of the gang into the house to help Len and giving Kaito the necklace Len got for him, and burst into Jimmy's parents' bedroom to find an evil elf just jumping on the bed.

Rin was apparently tied up and was trying to get out of the ropes and continously calling for help.

"Help! Help!" she kept yelling.

Sonic played a guitar riff with a laser coming out of the end. The laser hit the nearby ceiling light and made a line for Sonic to slide down onto the bed with.

"Good thing Jimmy's parents are out of town," said Kyle.

"Yeah," said Miku.

Sonic then slid down the line and onto the bed, making sure to knock the evil elf out for jumping on the bed.

"Next time I see an evil elf jumping on someone's bed without permission, I'm gonna shoot them in the head," he said.

"Good idea," said Kyle as he untied Rin.

Rin shook the rest of the ropes off her.

"Yeah! I'm free! Great job, guys!" she said happily and ran off onto the landing.

The other boys met her and the other three there.

"How badly did they rape you, Rin?" asked Sonic.

"They didn't rape me," answered Rin. "They just jumped on the bed which scared me."

The other Vocaloids came onto the landing and checked Rin to make sure she was okay.

"She's fine," said Meiko.

"Good," said Sonic. "That's good."

Kaito tried to open Jimmy's bedroom door but the door wouldn't budge.

"The door won't open," he said. "Whoever's in there must've enchanted it by holding the doorknob."

Sonic angrily stormed up to the door and banged on it.

"Whoever's in there, you can't hold the doorknob! That's fucking cheating!" he shouted.

"I don't care, Sonic!" shouted Henry, one of the Evil Sorcerer's servants. "I have the Stick Of Truth now and I say holding the doorknob is okay!"

"Oh yeah?!" yelled Sonic. "We'll see about that!"

He and Miku climbed through the attic and into Jimmy's bedroom.

This made Henry let go of the doorknob allowing the others to burst into the room.

"Aha!" shouted Kaito.

"Oh shit!" shouted Henry in shock.

"I knew it was you, Henry!" shouted Cartman. "Give the Stick Of Truth back to us right now! Or else!"

"Or else what, you big loser?" asked Henry in an annoying way.

"Or else we'll take it from you by force!" shouted Sonic. He got his guitar out. "The rockstar way!"

He played a couple of guitar riffs which knocked Henry out.

Miku grabbed the Stick Of Truth and tossed it to Sonic who then caught it.

"The Stick is ours!" shouted Cartman happily.

"All right!" shouted Sonic.

...

The gang left the house and went back to Cartman's kingdom where Cartman put the Stick Of Truth back on his red pillow where it rightfully belonged.

"The Stick is back where it belongs," he said before leaving the mansion.

"All right!" shouted Sonic in excitement.

Cartman faced him and everyone else before the mansion.

"Well, Sonic, as a special thank-you for your actions, I would like to invite you to become a member of the musical kingdom of Musical Child," he said. "Welcome to the KMC."

Everyone around Sonic clapped and cheered just as Cartman's mom came out of the house.

"Eric, it's getting late," she said. "Time for you and your friends to go night-night."

"Miss, it's all right," said Sonic. "I've got some of Cartman's stuff in my bag here."

"I appreciate that thought, okay? But Eric has school tomorrow, dear," said Cartman's mom.

"He doesn't need you telling him, Mom," said Cartman. "He's only trying to help by saving me trouble of walking to his house."

"Well, just make sure you have him at school on time tomorrow," said Cartman's mom. "And can you drop Miku off at her house on the way? Her parents called and they said she needs someone to take her home."

"Got it," said Sonic.

"Thank you, dear," said Cartman's mom. "I appreciate it. The rest of you had better be off too."

Sonic, Cartman and Miku left the place while everyone else scattered to go back home.

...

A few minutes later, Sonic and Miku arrived at Miku's house. They'd already dropped Cartman off at Sonic's house to avoid any arguments that could wake people up.

"You were really brave today," said Miku.

"Thanks," said Sonic. "So were you."

Miku's mother called for her.

"I've gotta go," said Miku. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you," said Sonic and he watched Miku go inside.

He then went back to his own house where Cartman had prepared dinner which Sonic soon found very yummy.

After dinner, the two boys played video games for two hours before they went to bed.

"Good night, Sonic," said Cartman.

"Good night, Cartman," said Sonic.

...

I do apologize for taking so long but I'm still getting distracted for some reason. Anyways, I have to be going for a while but I'll be back with another chapter. I promise. See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Captured And Rescued

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 5

Me: Sorry I took so long with the previous chapter but distractions are constantly getting to me. Just to make sure you don't forget, I brought one of my friends in to do the disclaimer for me.

Disclaimer: Bobby doesn't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.

Me: Read and review! And enjoy!

...

Two hours after Sonic and Cartman got to sleep, a bright light shone through the window, waking Sonic up.

"What is that noise?" asked Sonic and he looked around.

He saw a UFO landing on the ground outside.

He then saw that Cartman had disappeared.

"Cartman?" he asked, surprised.

He looked around. "Cartman?" he asked again.

He then saw Cartman being lifted up into the UFO from the window.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. He rushed downstairs and into the back garden.

He jumped onto the UFO before it even left.

Once inside the UFO, he began searching the place for Cartman.

"Cartman! Cartman!" he called out. But there was no sign of Cartman anywhere.

Suddenly, a teenage girl jumped into the UFO hallway Sonic was in.

The girl moved out of the shadows and revealed herself to be Miku.

Sonic turned around and saw her standing near him.

"My mom and dad could hear someone screaming and it woke them up so my mom told me to go outside and check what it was and I found that the screaming was coming from Cartman in your back garden," said Miku. "I might as well help you get him out of here if that's cool."

"Okay," said Sonic. "Just be careful."

"I will," said Miku. The two held hands and went through the hallway into a room where some aliens were about to probe Cartman.

Sonic managed to break the probing machine which saved Cartman from getting probed like in third grade.

He and Miku freed Cartman from the table he had been pinned down on and Sonic helped him down.

"Thanks, guys," said Cartman. "One of those aliens tried to probe me for the third time on purpose but I managed to probe him instead."

"How?" asked Sonic.

"With my help," said a voice.

The three turned around and found Sonic's best friend Tails standing behind Cartman.

"Tails!" shouted Sonic. "Didn't I tell you it was rude to get in on my business with other people around?"

"Sorry, Sonic," said Tails. "I didn't realize there was someone else in the UFO."

"Well, just make sure you be more careful who you're helping next time," said Sonic.

"Yes, Sonic," said Tails. "Sorry, Sonic."

The four began to make their way out of the UFO whilst making sure to fight off aliens along the way.

The last horde they encountered was so large that they were unable to take it down. Luckily, someone else finished the aliens off.

It was Stan's father Randy.

"You kids okay?" asked Randy.

"We're fine, big guy," said Sonic. "We could've got those aliens ourselves, though."

"You did manage to get them," said Randy. "But I finished them off for you."

"Cool," said Sonic. "Well, we'd better get out of here. I don't wanna get probed."

"Me neither," agreed Cartman. "Especially not after what happened last time."

"Good idea," said Miku.

The five headed for the main UFO controls. But when they got there, they found aliens in there waiting for them.

"Uh oh," said Sonic.

"We'd better take these guys down," said Randy.

"Okay," said Sonic.

"Let's do it!" said Miku and Cartman in unison.

The five managed to take the aliens down and they escaped from the ship before the UFO crashed into South Park Mall.

After it did, green alien goo started to spill out into the sewers.

The five walked straight home after their escape.

Randy dropped Sonic, Tails, Cartman and Miku off at Sonic's house.

"I thought your parents told you to go straight home after we got out of there," said Sonic.

"They just called and said it might be a good idea to spend the rest of the night with you two and all," said Miku. "Just so the three of us can keep each other safe."

"And if Butters's parents insisted on having him here for the night one day, would he be safe too?" asked Sonic.

"I guess," answered Miku.

Cartman and Tails went inside because they seemed to think that Sonic and Miku were gonna share a kiss. But they didn't. They'd just met today.

"Come on," said Sonic. "Let's go inside."

"Okay," said Miku.

They both went inside and up to Sonic's room.

...

Well, this chapter was really hard to finish. Luckily, I've been watching a fantasy film called Maleficent so I can get some more ideas for how the story will go. I'm also turning this story into a movie script so people that enjoy reading fan transcripts can have a look and tell me what they think. Bye-bye! And Happy New Year!


	6. Ch 6: Vacation Early Start And Battles

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 6

Me: Some ideas for this chapter came into my head so quickly that I even know where to begin! Just to make sure you don't forget, I got Georgina to do the disclaimer.

Georgina: Bobby doesn't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.

Me: Enjoy!

...

Next morning, Kyle was outside Sonic's house calling for his friends.

"Sonic! Cartman! Miku!" he called out.

Sonic, Cartman and Miku came outside followed by Tails.

"Oh, there you guys are," said Kyle the moment he spotted the three.

"Hey, Kyle," said Sonic.

Kyle smiled. As soon as he saw Tails, his smile widened as he walked over to the kiddo.

"After the past three months, I'm glad you came back," he said.

"I thought it was worth the risk," said Tails.

"Cool," said Kyle. "School's been cancelled, so what do you guys wanna do today?"

The five did all sorts of things throughout the day, including their musical roleplay that Tails quickly got involved with.

...

One month, a week and a day later...

A dark but kind-hearted fairy named Maleficent was exploring a forest near South Park when she saw the Evil Sorcerer and his goons heading there. She ran off to stop them at once.

The Evil Sorcerer and his goons stopped before they were even near South Park.

"I sent a handful of you to South Park one month, a week and three days ago to get me the Stick Of Truth and you all failed me!" said the Evil Sorcerer. "Well, I'm gonna make sure you bring the Stick to me this time. To make sure nobody stands in your way again, I'll plant explosives around every one of the city's streets! Once their countdown gets to zero, the whole city will be blown up and the Stick Of Truth will once again be in our possession! And it will remain in our hands forever!"

He and his goons were about to carry out their mission when Maleficent blocked the path.

"I'm not gonna let any of you guys near Cartman or anybody close to him!" she shouted.

"I am the leader of this evil army and I will not take orders from a winged elf like you, you bitch!" shouted the Evil Sorcerer. Some of his goons took that as a joke and laughed.

"You are a son of a bitch to me!" Maleficent retorted.

The Evil Sorcerer and his goons were shocked to hear those words.

"I'm gonna show you how strong I am by chopping off your head!" shouted the Evil Sorcerer. His goons yelled in agreement.

"Arise and stand with me!" called Maleficent.

A group of forest army members rose up from the ground which shocked the Evil Sorcerer and his goons even more.

A battle began with the forest army defeating the Evil Sorcerer's goons. Maleficent managed to kill a few of the goons.

She then charged at the Evil Sorcerer and knocked him down.

"Retreat!" shouted the Evil Sorcerer and he and his goons retreated.

"Yeah! That's right! You stay away!" shouted Maleficent.

She flew to South Park to make sure nobody was hurt.

...

Later that night...

Sonic had gathered all of his friends in his house for a sleepover.

"A fight took place nowhere near South Park today and that dark but kind-hearted fairy won as usual," said Cartman.

"That's not the subject right now, Cartman," said Sonic.

"Sorry," said Cartman. "I just wanted to let you know."

"That's okay," said Sonic.

Kyle walked into the room.

"You guys want a drink?" he asked.

Cartman and Sonic both looked at him.

"No thanks," said Sonic.

"Well, help yourselves to some drinks in case you get thirsty later," said Kyle and he left the room.

A moment later, Kenny came into the room.

"You two seen Kaito and Len anywhere?" he asked. "I've been looking for them all over the house."

"They're at Kaito's house making out," said Cartman.

"What?! That's it! I'm gonna have a word with those two when they get here!" shouted Kenny.

"Who's shouting?" asked Gakupo as he came into the room.

"Kenny's shouting because I told him that Kaito and Len were making out at Kaito's house," said Cartman.

"Kenny, just because Kaito and Len are making out at Kaito's house does not mean you have to shout," said Gakupo. "You know they're in a romantic relationship. Therefore, you don't need to complain about what they do."

"I'll say whatever I want," said Kenny.

Gakupo grabbed him and dragged him into the kitchen to lecture him.

"Man, Cartman, that was a close call," said Sonic. "Kenny was about to lunge at those two."

"I guess this means I spilled the secret they told me to keep," said Cartman. "Sorry."

"It's all right, Cartman," said Sonic. "Stuff like this happens all the time."

"Which one of these two told Kenny about Kaito and Len?!" demanded Miku. She had Stan and Kyle by the arms.

"Miku, I don't think either of them told Kenny," said Cartman. "It was me."

"You did it?!" roared Miku.

"Yes," said Cartman.

"How dare you!" shouted Miku. She slapped Kyle across the face which made him fall onto the floor and caused tears to start falling from his face. "And you! You were supposed to get Kaito to notice Rin and fall in love with her!"

"You didn't tell me to!" shouted Kyle tearfully.

"Shut up!" yelled Miku. She slapped Kyle across the face once more.

Meiko came in and lunged at Miku for this.

The two started fighting with everyone else apart from Sonic, Cartman, Stan and Kyle cheering them on.

A few minutes later, Gakupo was hitting Miku every time she hit Kyle.

Before Miku could hit Kyle a sixth time, a voice called out, "What's going on here?"

Everyone turned their heads to see that Kaito and Len had arrived.

"Miku, what's all this about you causing a lot of goddamn noise over me and Len making out? We didn't do any of that," said Kaito.

"Cartman, you liar!" shouted Miku. "How dare you!"

"He didn't want anybody to find out that Kaito and Len were dating," said Kyle, crying.

"Phew," said Kenny. "Miku was about to kill Kyle."

"Take that! And that!" shouted Miku who was now whacking Cartman with a rolled-up newspaper.

Kaito saw this and rushed over.

"Hey! Miku, no need for that!" shouted Meiko.

"Miku, I want you to come upstairs with me and tell me what happened and why you're acting like that around gay couples," said Sonic.

Miku followed Sonic upstairs to his room.

"Good thing you made that excuse, Cartman," said Gakupo. "Otherwise Rin would go all crazy about Len and Kaito."

"Yeah," said Cartman.

...

Well, I guess you could say I got this chappy completed quicker than usual. I'm always updating too slowly so if any of you readers could give me some more ideas for the story, I would really like that. See you!


	7. Chapter 7: Cheekiness And Romance

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 7

Me: Well, the time for this certainly came quickly. Tom, if you wouldn't mind doing the disclaimer.

Tom: Bobby doesn't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.

Me: Enjoy!

...

One week later...

A week ago, what Miku had said to Sonic about her acting angry around gay couples had increased her romantic feelings for him. This had led to a romantic relationship between Cartman and Kyle. That had increased the brotherly bond between Sonic, Tails and now Stan. Kenny had gotten jealous of this and started making fun of the lot which seemed hilarious to him. Luckily for the lot, Gakupo had warned him about what would happen to him if he ever decided to beat any of the six up or even tried to take a picture of Kaito and Len.

Meiko and Rin were also protective of the eight. They now seemed to be making sure Kenny didn't pick on any of the kids especially during their musical roleplay.

In Cartman's musical kingdom, Kenny walked up to the kids and said, "Hey, Sonic! I'm gonna take a picture of Kaito and Len tonight and tomorrow, I'm gonna use it to show everybody how gay you'll soon become for that black hedgehog who goes by the name Shadow!"

Luka was also disapproving of Kenny's cheeky behaviour. "Kenny, I'm warning you! If you ever take a picture of Kaito and Len kissing or even having sex, I'll kill you!" she shouted.

"Oh, come on, Luka. It's true. Kaito and Len are gay and all," said Kenny. "Soon, Sonic's gonna become a gay guy himself!"

"No, he's not! Now leave him alone!" shouted Luka.

The next day, Kenny made more silly comments about Kaito and Len's love for each other but Gakupo, Meiko, Rin and Luka all told him off for being cheeky to the young lot.

Craig and Butters knew his cheeky behaviour was annoying to Sonic and the younger ones as well. Later on at the local park, Kenny said, "Sonic has a boyfriend! Sonic has a boyfriend!" He said this in a sing-song voice. Craig and Butters told him to shut up and leave Sonic and the younger ones alone but he kept his cheeky behaviour up by making another comment about Kaito and Len's love for each other which also annoyed Tails and Cartman.

Kiyoteru didn't find Kenny's cheeky attitude amusing either.

"Kenny, knock it off! That's enough!" he shouted the next day when Kenny sang If You Were Gay by Avenue Q to Sonic and the younger ones.

After a few days, Kenny finally managed to quit the behaviour and he apologized to everybody for the attitude he had used on the kids.

Two days after that, Sonic approached Miku at her house.

"Do you wanna take a walk tonight?" he asked.

"Do you reckon that'll stop Kenny from bothering me?" asked Miku.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

...

Later that evening...

Sonic and Miku arrived at Stark's Pond. Miku had her eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now," said Sonic.

Miku opened her eyes. She was happy. "Oh my God," she said. "I'm at Stark's Pond. This place is beautiful."

She and Sonic sat down and began watching the view.

Sonic got out a Diet Coke and opened the bottle. He handed the bottle to Miku.

"I thought you might be thirsty," he said.

Miku took the bottle and took a swig of the Diet Coke.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," said Sonic.

The two continued to watch the view until Miku said, "We have to get home. It's getting late."

"Okay," said Sonic. The two got up and headed home.

...

Wow! This was quick. If anybody needs to review this, leave me a message, please! So long 'til next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Sonic Meets Maleficent

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 8

Me: Man, it's been one day since I completed the seventh chapter which didn't take long to do. Richard, if you'd like to do the disclaimer.

Richard: Bobby doesn't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.

Me: Enjoy!

...

The next day, Maleficent went into South Park to make sure the Evil Sorcerer wasn't trying anything. She watched Sonic take a view of his old hometown that he would make sure to forget about for the rest of his life. As Sonic's music skills developed faster than those of anyone else on this planet, so did his romantic feelings for Miku.

Two days later, Sonic and some of his friends were having a picnic near a cliff. Sonic was chasing a butterfly without exceeding his speed limit.

Maleficent saw Sonic running towards the edge of the cliff.

"Oh, dear. That blue hedgehog is about to fall off the cliff," she said.

Indeed Sonic got too close to the edge and fell off the cliff.

Miku screamed upon seeing this but Sonic was caught by some branches which brought him back up to her.

Maleficent used magic on the branches to make this happen.

"I was scared for a moment there," said Miku.

Sonic hugged her and said, "I know, Miku. People fall all the time, though. So it doesn't matter."

Someone looked up at Maleficent.

"What did you do that for?" the person asked.

Maleficent looked at the person.

"I didn't want him to wind up dead," she said. The person walked away.

Kaito rushed over to Sonic and Miku.

"Man, that was close, Miku," said Kaito. "That scream sure made some magic have branches catch Sonic."

"It was somebody's magic that did it," said Miku.

"Yeah," said Sonic.

"Oh," said Kaito.

...

Later that afternoon...

Sonic rushed out to find out who had made those branches catch him.

"I wonder who it was," he said to himself.

During the search that went on into the evening, he stumbled upon the ruins of what was once a kindgom called the Moors.

Maleficent saw him from some of the ruins and said, "He's very curious, isn't he?"

But she knew Sonic wasn't the only one who would be battling the Evil Sorcerer when the time came.

A teenage boy went up to his friend and said, "Hey, dude. There's someone over there."

"Who is it?" his friend asked.

"You tell me."

"I reckon it might be some evil magician or something," said the boy's friend.

"I don't know," said the teenage boy. "I'll check."

He went to check who it was.

Maleficent saw him.

She said, "It's not an evil magician, Alex. It's a blue hedgehog. You saw him in town last month, remember?"

The teenage boy looked at her and said, "Oh. I apologize for that, miss. I forgot who he was for a minute there."

Sonic picked up a Chaos Emerald and said to himself, "How did this get here?"

He shook the thought off and said, "Oh, well. I better keep it safe for the battle." And he put the Chaos Emerald into his bag.

"Sorry, Sonic," said the teenage boy whose name was Alex. "I didn't see you. What are you doing?"

"I was trying to find out who saved my life using those branches," said Sonic.

"Oh," said Alex. "Well, just be careful."

He left with his friend.

Sonic continued on into the Moors.

Later on, Sonic found someone standing in a little cottage in the Moors. He looked at all the wonderful creatures around him. He then looked back at the cottage.

"I wanna know who made those branches catch me," he said. "Who did it?"

There was no answer.

"Whoever did it, you don't have to answer if you don't wanna," said Sonic. "Just come out so I can know who did it."

Maleficent was the only person to come out of her hiding place.

Sonic saw her.

"Was it you, madam?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Maleficent. "You see, Miku screamed loudly. She was scared and I didn't wanna let you die in front of her."

"You know Miku?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah," said Maleficent. "Because it just so happens that I'm her fairy godmother."

Sonic was confused. "Her what?" he asked.

"Her fairy godmother," said Maleficent. "I've been watching over the girl her whole life. I've always stayed close to her."

"How?" asked Sonic.

"My shadow," said Maleficent. "It's been following her ever since she was small. Everywhere she goes, my shadow is always with her."

"That's clever," said Sonic.

The person from earlier on came up.

"Hey, how did you know this woman saved my life?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, um..." said the kid.

"Negi here saw what I was doing," said Maleficent.

Negi bowed then took his cloak off.

"Hello, Sonic," he said. "Maleficent's known me since I was little."

He shook Sonic's hand.

"This kingdom is in ruins, by the way," said Sonic.

"Yes, but everyone's doing what they can to make it beautiful again," said Maleficent.

"Cool," said Sonic. "Well, I have to go. The others are gonna be worried about me."

"Okay," said Maleficent. "I'll see you later."

"Got it," said Sonic and he left.

"What a clever teenager he is, Negi," said Maleficent.

...

Well, that's it for now. Review and I'll update. If you don't review, well, I'll still update this story anyway. Ta-ta for now!


	9. Chapter 9: Discoveries And More Romance

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 9

Me: Well, the time for me to complete the last chapter came quickly. Sarah, if you wouldn't mind.

Sarah: Bobby doesn't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.

Me: Enjoy!

...

The next morning...

The Evil Sorcerer was in his lair plotting an evil scheme.

"Now that I have the alien goo from the UFO, I can create the most evilest monsters ever," he said to himself.

Shadow The Hedgehog watched him through the window.

"I have got to tell Sonic about this as soon as possible," he said to himself.

He left the lair without being seen.

While he went to the Moors to ask the creatures if they'd seen Sonic before, Maleficent made a strong wall of thorns to protect South Park so that the Evil Sorcerer would never go near the city again.

Meanwhile, back in South Park...

Sonic and Miku were at Sonic's house. Sonic was showing Miku his large greenhouse.

Sonic went off for a moment and came back with a chilli dog with a birthday candle on top.

"Sometimes I have birthday chilli dogs rather than a birthday cake," he said.

Miku took the chilli dog and said, "I sometimes feel the same way so this is great."

"Well, everyone should get something for their birthday," said Sonic.

"Yeah," said Miku. "What did you get?"

"Musical instruments, mostly," said Sonic.

The two went to sit somewhere.

"Nice," said Miku.

"Last year, I bought myself a falcon," said Sonic.

"Really?" said Miku.

"When I brought it home, I planned to make it obedient," said Sonic. "But when the time came around, my falcon kept screeching and my mom could hear it so she insisted that I try showing it a bit of love and compassion. So I did. My love and compassion tamed my falcon to perfection."

"That's lovely," said Miku.

"When my dad came home and went to check on me, he saw the falcon," said Sonic. "It was gentle on him too. And he said, 'As you've learned, it takes love and compassion to get a falcon to be gentle and obedient to its owner. And that is what you have done. I'm very proud. You'll be able to use it in battle as it can breathe fire like a phoenix. And you can also use it to keep Sonia out of your way when you're busy.' And I've used my falcon for both things since then."

"That's sweet," said Miku.

"Here," said Sonic. "I've got something for you."

He pulled out a necklace with his initial "S" on it. He put it on Miku.

Miku was amazed. "S as in Sonic?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," said Sonic.

"Oh, that's so sweet," said Miku.

"Wanna head back inside the house?" asked Sonic.

"Sure," said Miku.

The two were about to head back into the house. But before they could, Sonic pulled Miku into his arms and the two shared a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Sonic said, "Let's just head back inside, okay?"

"Okay," said Miku.

And so, the two went back inside the house.

...

Well, that was quicker than usual. Leave me a review and I might have time to update this story. Bye-bye! Well, until next time, that is.


	10. Ch 10: Mud Fights And Protection Spells

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 10

Me: I haven't got any requests so far, but I decided to write a new chapter anyway. Georgina, if you would give it another go.

Georgina: Bobby doesn't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.

Me: Enjoy!

...

Later that afternoon...

Sonic and Miku were watching Kaito look at some creatures in a forest.

As one of the creatures was about to give Kaito some flowers, another creature threw mud at Kaito's back.

"Mud pie fight!" Kaito shouted.

He threw some mud at the creature which resulted in a mud pie fight.

After about a few seconds, Kaito threw a pile of mud at Miku resulting in her cardigan getting a little muddy. He laughed at her.

"Sonic, Kaito just threw mud at my cardigan," said Miku.

Sonic removed the mud from the cardigan using magic. He then threw the mud back at Kaito and the mud hit the latter in the face.

"Oof!" said Kaito.

Sonic, Miku and the creatures laughed at him.

...

Later that night...

Sonic put Miku in his bed covering her with his duvet.

He then hovered his hands over her and said, "I call upon the powers of the Magic Of The Skies. Give her the Spell Of Protection. I call upon the powers of the Magic Of The Skies. Give her the Spell Of Protection. I call upon the powers of the Magic Of The Skies! Give her the Spell Of Protection! I call upon the powers of the Magic Of The Skies! Give her the Spell Of Protection!"

As he said those words, white magic began to spin around Miku and then go into her body.

"Give her the Spell Of Protection!" called Sonic.

The white magic continued to go into Miku's body until her body could absorb no more.

Sonic then got into the bed right next to Miku and wrapped his arms around her.

...

Well, this chapter is short! See you next time! Oh, and I apologize for adding Disney and anime characters into the story but I wanted this to be a fantasy-themed fanfic so I thought why not.


	11. Chapter 11: Conversations And Evil Plots

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 11

Me: I'm back! Tom, if you'd be so kind as to give doing the disclaimer another try.

Tom: Bobby doesn't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.

Me: Enjoy!

...

The next morning...

Shadow was watching Rin look around the forest.

He then walked off but Rin caught up to him.

"Excuse me," she said. "Do hedgehogs have the ability to use human language to communicate with humans?"

"Most don't," said Shadow.

"Then how come Sonic can?" asked Rin. "None of the other hedgehogs can."

"When he was three years old, he quickly invented himself a brain scrambler without hurting himself and when he tested it the next day, it was supposed to scramble his brain but it instead gave him, his family, some other hedgehogs and all the other animals the ability to talk to humans as well as animal species including their own," said Shadow. "That's all I wish to say about it."

"Have you met Maleficent yet?" asked Rin.

"Yeah," said Shadow. "That was a month before Sonic moved to wherever it is he's moved to. Maleficent told me about her wings. She said that they were so big that they dragged behind her when she walked. She said that they were even strong. They could carry her anywhere in the Moors and they never faltered. Not even once. Then one day, they were stolen from her. But she soon took them back and sealed them away along with herself, hoping someone would free her and her wings and make her the protector of South Park. She had the feeling that it would give Sonic a chance to settle in."

"That's fine," said Rin.

"I know," said Shadow.

...

Later that afternoon...

The Evil Sorcerer was still in the middle of creating some nazi zombies.

"Once my nazi zombies are complete, I'll finally wreak chaos on South Park," he said to himself. "And the Stick Of Truth will be in my possession forever."

Suddenly, one of his servants came in.

"Master, we found Henry killing all of your guards in this castle," he said. "We need you to speak to him."

"Out!" shouted the Evil Sorcerer. "Can't you see I'm busy, you idiot?"

"Just make sure you speak to Henry as soon as possible," the servant said.

"Okay," said the Evil Sorcerer.

The servant left the room.

The Evil Sorcerer got back to what he was doing.

...

Later that night...

The Evil Sorcerer sneaked into South Park, went into Cartman's backyard, caused a yard-wide explosion and took the Stick Of Truth.

He then went straight back to his castle with the Stick Of Truth finally in his possession.

He laughed along the way.

...

Well, I had to wait for a bit so I could get some more ideas so sorry about that. Bye-bye for now!


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Confrontation

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Chapter 12

Me: I've returned! Richard, why don't you have another go.

Richard: Bobby doesn't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.

Me: Enjoy!

...

The next morning...

Cartman went into his backyard only to find that his kingdom was destroyed.

"Oh my God! My kingdom!" he shouted. "I should've told Luka to let Sonic and Miku guard the place."

He ran off to call Sonic. He dialed Sonic's number and Sonic answered as soon as his iPhone rang.

"Hey, Cartman," he said. "What's up?"

"Sonic, something terrible happened," said Cartman.

"What's happened?" asked Sonic.

"My kingdom's been destroyed," said Cartman. "You have to come and look!"

"Okay, I'm coming," said Sonic.

The call was ended by both boys.

...

Later on...

Sonic arrived at Cartman's house.

"Where's your kingdom?" said Sonic.

"It's still in my backyard," said Cartman.

Sonic looked at the ruins of the kingdom.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"I don't know but it's bad," said Cartman.

Then a hand rose from the ground.

"Whoa! There's a hand sticking out of the ground!" exclaimed Sonic.

Another hand rose from the ground just as the others ran over to the doorway.

"Oh my God," said Kaito.

"What happened here?" asked Rin.

"What are those things coming out of the ground?" asked Len who was clinging to Kaito's arm.

The beings slowly rose from the ground as Sonic and his friends continued to watch.

"They must be human-like monsters," said Miku.

Gakupo saw that the Fingerbang mansion was not in ruins at all.

"Well, the good news is we still have the mansion," he said.

Kiyoteru noticed that the Stick Of Truth was missing.

"But the bad news is the Stick Of Truth is gone again," he said.

"I've had enough of the Evil Sorcerer!" exclaimed Sonic. "We're gonna kill him!"

"But what about those things that are rising?" asked Stan.

"They're gonna die along with that magical asshole," said Sonic.

"If we're gonna fight the Evil Sorcerer, we need an army," said Cartman.

"All right," said Sonic. "You guys recruit everybody in this town and anybody from any other town as well. Kiyoteru and Gakupo, I want you to buy some weapons for everybody. Miku and I will get a couple of other people to help as well."

"All right," said Tails. "Just be careful."

"Okay," said Sonic and he and Miku rushed away from the others.

"Make sure you call Lara and get her to help us recruit the police!" called Cartman. "We don't want Sgt. Yates thinking that we gave the Stick Of Truth to somebody in your old hometown just so the Evil Sorcerer couldn't get his hands on it!"

"Got it!" called Kiyoteru. Cartman and the others then rushed off to recruit everyone in the city while Kiyoteru and Gakupo stayed behind to shoot the beings coming out of the ground.

"How come Cartman's just asked Kiyoteru to call Lara to get us some help?" asked Miku.

"He's got a feeling that she might be able to help," said Sonic. "Besides, all of us have her phone number."

"Okay, but how are we gonna get some other people to help?" asked Miku.

"I'm gonna send a message to Maleficent," said Sonic. "I hope that whatever's taking place is confined to South Park."

He then rushed off to his house. Miku rushed off after him.

...

Later on...

The message had been sent to the Moors. Maleficent read the message.

"Well, as the protector of South Park, I must do what the message says," said Maleficent. "You coming?"

"Uh...yeah, sure," said Negi and he and Maleficent walked off.

"Diaval, find Shadow and tell him what's happening!" shouted Maleficent. And Diaval went off to do what he was told.

...

Later on...

Lara arrived in South Park on her motorbike.

She managed to help Cartman and the others recruit the police.

Then everyone gathered at Sonic's house.

"We need someone to kill all the guards around the castle so that some of us can walk in without being detected," said Sonic.

"Sorry to disturb you and the others, Sonic," said Randy. "The police found this teenager outside City Wok. They told me he claims to be a friend of yours."

Sonic looked at the teenager.

"Sonic? It's me," said the teenager. "Takashi."

He ran up to Sonic and hugged him. Sonic hugged him back.

"I haven't seen you for a while," he said.

"Takashi!" shouted Cartman happily as he ran up to hug him. "What a lovely surprise. Ha ha ha. Why didn't you let us know you were coming?"

"I didn't need to," said Takashi. "Fabian e-mailed my message to Kyle."

"Some of us don't even know this Fabian," said Cartman. "But we wouldn't have known you were coming if it hadn't been for him."

"Go get some weapons," said Sonic. "Gakupo and Kiyoteru will help you."

Takashi left as Sonic said, "After those few of us get inside the lair, I need two people to distract the Evil Sorcerer so we've got enough time to track him down. For that, I pick Len and Kaito."

...

Meanwhile...

Four boys and five girls were looking for Sonic.

"Wow! I've always wanted to come here!" shouted Yuki Nagato.

"Yeah! This is far better than I imagined!" shouted Mikuru Asahina.

"Pay attention! We have to find Sonic!" shouted Shadow. "Or G.U.N. will fire two of us!"

...

Later on...

Maleficent found Sonic's brother Manic and Sonic's other friend Silver looking for Sonic.

"Oh, hey there," said Manic. "We're looking for Sonic."

"Do you know where he is?" asked Silver.

"I do," said Maleficent. "He's moved to South Park. There's danger brewing at the place. An evil sorcerer has taken the Stick Of Truth for some reason and we need you two to help us get it back."

"Sonic's in South Park and there's an evil threatening to destroy all of Earth's inhabitants?!" exclaimed Silver.

"Yeah," said Maleficent.

"We have to stop this evil whatever the cost!" shouted Manic.

"Let's go!" replied Silver.

The three headed off to South Park on horses.

...

Later, at the Evil Sorcerer's lair...

Miku was looking around the place. Then suddenly, a little ball of light appeared and led her in a direction. It led her to a dungeon where all the spinning wheels of South Park had been broken and burned by all of the city's residents.

The ball of light then formed a spinning wheel.

After coming up to it, Miku pricked her finger on the spinning wheel's spindle and fell into a death sleep which completed a sleep-like curse that had been placed on her by the Evil Sorcerer three months before Sonic moved to South Park. She was found by one of the Evil Sorcerer's servants who then reported about this to his master.

All the while, Sonic and his army were racing to the Evil Sorcerer's lair to fend off the Evil Sorcerer's forces and to rescue Miku.

"Faster, Diaval!" shouted Sonic. "Faster!"

The Evil Sorcerer laughed once Sonic's army had arrived at his lair and he declared that his sleep-like curse was complete.

Sonic was shocked to hear this. "No," he said to himself. "I should've come here with her."

Luka placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder and said, "No, Sonic. The Evil Sorcerer's sleep-like curse was my fault. I should've stopped him when I had the opportunity."

...

Later on, inside the lair...

"Okay," said Sonic. "Here's what we'll do. Craig and Token, you two hunt down the Evil Sorcerer's servants. Gakupo, I want you and the rest of the army to fight the evil elves and evil blanks while Len and Kaito distract the Evil Sorcerer. I'll go and find Miku."

"Okay," said Gakupo as Sonic headed further inside with Len and Kaito following him and wearing disguises.

Sonic looked for Miku all over the lair. He eventually found her in a bedroom where she was lying on a bed. The Evil Sorcerer was looking over her.

"Soon, I'll put you under my own mind-control spell," said the Evil Sorcerer.

"Okay, Len and Kaito," said Sonic. "Get in the room. Go."

Kaito and Len went into the room.

"Master," said Len.

"Yeah?" said the Evil Sorcerer. "What do you two want?"

"Henry's waiting in his room for you to speak to him," said Kaito.

"Thank you," said the Evil Sorcerer. "I'll go and talk to him now."

He left the room without noticing Sonic.

As soon as the Evil Sorcerer was out of sight, Kaito said, "The coast is clear."

"Cool," said Sonic. He went into the room and stood next to Miku. He faced her.

"I know you didn't tell me that you were cursed but I didn't wanna shock everyone," he said. "I should've come here with you. Everything I said to you was a cover for what I'll no longer do in my everyday life once the Evil Sorcerer is dead. On my first day in South Park, you touched my hand. The moment you touched it, I fell in love with you. You stole my heart and now I've lost you forever."

He gently placed a hand on her cheek as Len and Kaito came in no longer wearing their disguises.

"I promise you I won't let anything happen to you as long as I live," he said. "Here's a goodbye gift to you, my true love. May God rest your soul."

He leaned in and passionately kissed Miku on the lips. He pulled away after a few seconds.

Just as he was about to leave, Miku woke up knowing she was free from the sleep-like curse.

"There's no need to worry, Sonic," she said. "Tails swore me and the other Vocaloids to secrecy. Nobody will ever know. Never. And thank you for breaking the curse that was on me."

"I'd do anything for you, my darling," said Sonic with a hand on Miku's cheek.

A tear began to fall down Miku's face and Miku began to cry. "I thought I would lose you," she said tearfully.

"Hey, I won't let any harm come to you," said Sonic, hugging her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"I knew the Spell Of Protection would work," said Kaito.

"It did," said Len in agreement.

Luka and Gakupo watched the whole thing from outside the room.

"The Spell Of Protection saved her," said Luka. She hugged Gakupo.

Gakupo wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"I know," he said.

...

While the battle waged on outside, Sonic and the other five continued to search for the Evil Sorcerer. Maleficent was with them.

"Maleficent, didn't I tell you to find the Stick Of Truth?" asked Sonic.

"I did retrieve it," said Maleficent. "I just thought you guys might need some help."

"Okay," said Sonic. "Just be careful."

"Got it," said Maleficent.

"After we've killed the Evil Sorcerer, when we've gone back to South Park, can we have a big party in Musical Child?"

"If that's what you want," said Sonic.

The group eventually found the Evil Sorcerer in his magic arts lab.

"There you are!" shouted Sonic.

"What?!" exclaimed the Evil Sorcerer. Sonic removed the dark outfit from him which revealed him to be none other than Dr. Eggman.

"It's all over for you, Eggman!" he shouted. "You're gonna die here today!"

"Your threat is very awesome," said Eggman. "However, you haven't even let me build the Eggman Empire anywhere."

"We won't let you do such a thing!" yelled Maleficent. "Not now, not ever! You will die!"

"Oh yeah?!" shouted Eggman. "We'll see about that!"

He got out a vial containing some of the alien goo he had collected.

"Hand that over!" shouted Sonic. "You will not be allowed to drink that!"

But Eggman didn't listen. He just drank the alien goo. The goo made him stronger.

"Now you're gonna see your foolishness!" he shouted.

"You fucking bastard, Eggman! I told you not to drink that goo and you drank the thing! Now you're in for it!" shouted Sonic.

"No, you're the one that's gonna die here, Sonic!" shouted Eggman.

"We'll see about that!" yelled Sonic. He charged at Eggman only for Eggman to knock him over.

"Now, Sonic, you shall..." said Eggman.

"Hold it right there, Egghead!" shouted a kid's voice. It was Horrid Henry.

"What?!" exclaimed Eggman.

"You have no right to do stuff like this to Sonic!" shouted Henry. "If you mess with him, you mess with me!"

"Okay! That's it! You die!" shouted Eggman. But before he could kill Henry, Sonic leaped up from the ground and knock him over as payback.

The two began fighting each other until Eggman was weak with Sonic hitting him the second he got advice from his friends.

Then, using the Chaos Emeralds that he had brought with him, Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and used a grenade to smash one of the windows of the lab.

He then picked Eggman up and flew out of the window with him.

He dropped Eggman onto a tower but the impact didn't kill Eggman so Sonic landed on the tower and punched Eggman in the face and began to choke him.

"Your death is about to come," he said. "And my days as a musician will begin."

He walked to the edge still holding him, though now by the collar of his coat and flew off the tower with him.

Eggman saw the ground far below. "Oh no," he said.

An explosion caused by Maleficent in the lab made a white flash appear. The white flash flew all the way to South Park and cured the city of the nazi zombie virus.

After killing the last of the evil elves and the evil blanks as well as Eggman's remaining servants from above, Sonic threw Eggman to the ground below with the impact killing the doctor.

He landed gently on the ground below and looked at Eggman and smiled because he had finally killed his arch-enemy.

...

Man, what a long chapter. Yes, Sonic revealed the real identity of the Evil Sorcerer in this chapter. Just one more chapter of this story and this fic is finished! See you then!


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

Sonic And The Stick Of Truth Ending Chapter

Me: Once again, I'm here! Oh and in case you're wondering, I've decided for this ending chapter to be told from Sonic's point of view because towards the end of Maleficent, Aurora revealed to the audience that she was the film's narrator. Sarah, here's another chance for you.

Sarah: Bobby doesn't own Sonic, South Park or any of the Vocaloids. Crypton Future Media. Inc, Sega/Sonic Team, Trey Parker and Matt Stone do.

Me: Enjoy!

...

Sonic's P.O.V

A few days later, back in South Park...

After finally bringing death to my arch-nemesis, I destroyed his every other lair he had set up around the rest of the world for his every evil plan while Maleficent brought down her wall of thorns because evil had finally been vanquished from the face of the earth forever. After that, I turned South Park into the magical paradise that the Moors had been once. That was a very long time ago. Back then, Maleficent was just a child and her heart was bright. As she had grown to the point where she had sealed herself away in order to move over to the present time, her heart had remained bright. As of those around nine months ago, her heart is as bright as ever. But that was not all. We had a party in Cartman's kingdom.

"I'll crown them, Cartman," said Kaito. "I don't want you messing this up for those two."

"Just be careful with these crowns, Kaito," said Cartman who passed two crowns to Kaito.

Kaito took the crowns and went to the front of the boyband mansion where Miku and I were.

He put one crown on Miku's head and said, "Miku Hatsune, do you hereby swear to bring joy and peace to the world and perform music and fight bad people alongside the good guys for as long as you live?"

"I do," said Miku.

Kaito then took the other crown that was for me and said, "And do you, Sonic The Hedgehog, promise to protect Miku, perform music for anyone including her, love her, comfort her, be honourable and honest with her in everything that comes in life?"

"I do," I said.

Kaito put the crown on my head and said, "Then by the power invested in me by the almighty God and the great state of Colorado, I now pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend. You may kiss your queen."

Miku and I shared a passionate kiss and the crowd cheered for us.

My story is similar to Maleficent's except that it's modern and quite different. And I should know for as long as I remain the one they call the Blue Blur, I will always be a world renowned musician.

"Hey, Sonic! I put the Stick Of Truth into the case in your room containing your coconut husk collection," said Stan.

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you, Stan," I told him. "I saw you took a nice picture of it in there and put the picture in your boyband mansion too."

Gakupo ran over.

"Your Rockerness, the kingdom's still in need of repair," he said.

"Shadow and Rin have got it all covered for you," I told him.

Suddenly, Rin found a DVD that belonged to Luka.

"Hey, Luka," she said. "I just found your un-ruined copy of The Lego Movie under the ruins of this building."

Luka took the DVD from her and said, "I knew it was around here somewhere. I guess we can call this a miracle."

Randy stood in the doorway to watch the party take place.

Miku and I shared a kiss while in each other's arms.

Randy smiled upon seeing this.

Diaval and a few others watched the party from a few rooftops.

In the end, one being had helped me and my friends bring Eggman to his death but it wasn't a fairy or a human, as legend had predicted. It was a half-fairy who was also a half-human. And her name was Maleficent.

Maleficent then flew through South Park with Diaval knowing she would remain its protector for the rest of her life.

...

Seven months later, at Stark's pond...

"And that was the final time I fought Eggman. It was my final adventure because I killed him off for good. Or maybe that was all a dream."

"It wasn't a dream. It really happened. I saw you in battle."

"Wendy, I know you did. I saw you on the tower. I just want you to know that as long as you cherish Stan, he'll cherish you. Everyone has to stick by another person's side, all right? That way, the person can get love and protection."

"Wendy, is it true that you're in a relationship with Stan?"

"Yeah. I like it."

[Laughter]

"I have to go now. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay."

"See you later."

"See you."

"Isn't this a great view?"

"It sure is beautiful."

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure."

"That looks nice."

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't worry about the Stick Of Truth. I put it in the case containing my coconut husk collection so it's safe."

"Cool. Hey, is it okay if I...?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I just don't know how to look at the world anymore. I see other people around the world with various jobs and everything. It's just that rockstars have runes inside them. Because of this, I see everyone in South Park as rockstars. Everyone in South Park is different."

"Everyone in South Park is the same. The musical roleplay is what's keeping it like that."

[He starts his motorbike]

"I hope we remember what Cartman said."

"That what?"

"That the stories are true."

[He rides off with Miku]

The End

...

Well, that's it, guys. I hope you make sure to play any Sonic games you have. Sonic will need all the help he can get. This is by far the most brilliant fanfic I've ever made and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.


End file.
